garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Background While born in China, Lily was adopted as an infant to Mr. and Mrs. Breckenridge at just a few months of age. She's grown up in Olympia, Washington as a ridiculously spoiled only child in a wealthy family. She's got an amazing gift as a gymnast and was slated for future Olympian hopes. And then she just vanished. Her? A girl who refused to even get dirty suddenly decides to hit the streets? A girl who was given anything she desired dumps her bank account and runs? It didn't add up and her parents launched a search for her. Game History By then, Lily was in Saint Claire, with a goodly chunk of change and a suitcase of hastily packed belongings to her name. She wasn't in town long before a catty arguement with Justin turned to a cat-and-dog argument. The poor Bone Gnawer found himself having to drag a freshly changed Khan into the old broken down library, and providing Lily a most offending greeting to her new life with used, cheap clothes in a rat-infested building. Much to Lily's relief, word got around the supernatural telephone chain about her and she came to the attention of the city's resident Khan, Karuvar. She was ultimately delivered to him and has taken little time in settling in to his luxurious manor. Settling into her new life is bound to be less comfortable. She managed, though with no small amount of whining, though by and large she lived a very secluded life. Unlike many Bastet, at least the self-respecting ones, she came to consider some of the Garou her 'friends' and did have passing associations with several. She even attended one of their informal moots. In the winter of 2016, a bit ahead of schedule, Karuvar took Lily out into the world to meet more of her kin and prepare her for an adult's life. There she got a rude awakening. The rich, pretty girl wasn't so special. Worse, she was derided. How could a Bastet lower themselves to be friends with Garou, especially the lowest tribe of their lot? Such a waste of good cat blood. Despite their reactions, she hadn't screwed up enough to prove unworthy of the Yava. The secrets were passed on to her, and so her First Year was done. She was on her own. ...mostly. Karuvar didn't kick her out of his place, something for which she was glad. She had nothing otherwise and at least Saint Claire had become home. Now, she just had to prove to the rest of her kind that she was truly worthy of being Bastet. Appearance Lily is a teenager, but she’s the sort to look suspiciously older due to a skillful application of makeup, high end clothing, and hair always done up with style. She’s got the look of a full-blooded Asian, though exactly from where is a bit trickier to say, but from flawless skin to raven hair to dark almond-shaped eyes she’s got the telltale design. She’s not a very tall girl, maybe reaching the low inches of five feet, but she’s built on an athlete’s frame. She’s slender looking, but close inspection shows carefully cultivated muscles and lean sculpting that only a athlete could maintain. She’s beautiful, there’s no denying that, and could possibly be a model were it not for an aloof, cool air about her that leaves her a bit distant seeming. In her feline forms, she's a somewhat 'dainty' tigress - as much as one can be called dainty. She appears of the Sumatran or Indochinese subspecies with dark coppery orange fur, bright white undersides, particularly dark stripes and longer-than-average cheek ruffs. Sheet Info Category:Foil Category:Bastet Category:Khan Category:Homid Category:Past PCs